Comfort from the Rain
by Angel-shell-fish
Summary: It's been a little over a month after the Voldemort has been defeated. Harry relaxes outside beneath the rain, but he hasn't recovered fully yet. Severus goes to check on him. From Harry's POV. Unedited, but should be okay. Mild Snarry. SSHP


Title: Comfort from the Rain

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: Snarry

Disclaimer: All these characters belong to J.K.Rowling. I do not own any single one of them.

A/N: Takes place after Voldemort has been defeated.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The air was cooler than normal today. I placed my book down, looked up at the cloudy sky, and took in a deep breath. Rain was coming.

"Harry, let's go back to the castle. It's going to rain." Hermione said, closing her book.

Ron followed her example. "Great! Come on, let's go."

I packed my book into my bag, but made no move to stand. "Hey, can you guys help me bring my bag back to Gryffindor Tower? I'd like to stay out here a little longer."

"Okay," Ron agreed straightaway, taking the bag from my outstretched hand.

"Are you sure, Harry?" Hermione asked, looking worried.

"Yeah. I'll be back soon, don't worry." I assured them, giving them a reassuring smile.

"Give the guy a break, 'mione." Ron said, and I threw him a grateful look.

"Okay then…" Hermione said reluctantly after some time.

"We'll see you later then, mate." Ron smiled, pulling Hermione with him, who threw one last worried look in my direction before following Ron up to the castle.

I leaned back against the tree, surveying the area, observing the few students who were outside walking back to the castle. I took in another deep breath, feeling the cool air entering my lungs and soothing me.

I stood, stepping away from the tree that we had been under, looking up into the sky as a few raindrops beat against my face. A wind blew past, and I closed my eyes. My senses seemed to heighten as I felt the wind play with the strands of my hair, the cool air brushing against my skin, and the drops of rainwater falling, one after another, onto my body.

It felt soothing, the quiet of the grounds, with the soft pitter-patter of the rain. The air was delicious, and I could feel it coursing through my body, making my body relax like it hasn't been in ages.

I longed to be on my firebolt, up in the air, feeling the wind and rain beating against me as I swerve, dive, and speed around the pitch. It would be a while before I would be allowed to do that, though.

I swerved slightly on the spot, and quickly opened my eyes, shifting my stance so that I regained my balance. I sighed. It has been a little over a month since the final battle, and only a week ago was I allowed to leave the hospital wing,

The rain was coming down harder, now, and I could feel the water seeping through my clothes. Oh darn, I suddenly realized. I wasn't supposed to be out here, especially with a storm coming.

I snapped my head back, towards the castle, and felt the entire world spin, my vision obstructed by white patches. I swerved violently, feeling the urge to puke, and before I could stop myself, fell backwards.

Straight into a pair of arms. I closed my eyes to try to stop the dizziness and took in a breath to steady myself. A sudden scent entered my nostrils and I recognised it instantly. Cloth brushed against my face, and I felt myself snuggle into the warmth behind me before I could stop myself. As the realisation of what I just did hit me, I struggle to stand on my own again.

"I see you've decided to worsen your condition." The cool, silky voice came from behind me. I kept silent. "Even the other students had enough brains to realise that they should be inside when it's raining."

"I'm sorry." I muttered softly, still feeling sick.

"What are you doing out here?" He demanded.

"Enjoying the day out." I said truthfully.

He scoffed. "'Enjoying the day out', are you. In the rain, no doubt?"

I forced myself to open my eyes and focus on him, although the attempt made the urge to puke greater. "It's a soothing day, isn't it?" I tried to look at him coolly, but failed to do so as I swerved again. He caught me for the second time, and I cursed softly under my breath.

"Language, Potter." He reprimanded, and I realised that his hold on me was surprisingly gentle, like it had been a month ago, and he was not letting go. "You're all wet. I'm bringing you back to the hospital wing before you decide to kill yourself." He said firmly, uncharacteristically.

I smiled despite myself. "Thank you," I muttered, although I didn't like how weak I felt at that moment.

"You're a very frustrating idiot." He said, and it sounded almost fond to my ears.

"As you are a greasy git." I countered, my smile widening. He frowned.

"I am your professor."

"And I am your student. Back in the castle. There's no one here now." I replied softly, leaning against him as he supported us, making our way back towards the castle.

He gave no reply, and we remained silent till we reached the hospital wing.

I sighed. "I hate being back here. I just got out a week ago."

"Well, then. That should have gone through your brain, or the lack of it, before you decided to soak yourself out there in the rain." He reprimanded.

"The professor is absolutely right." Madam Promfrey said sternly as she entered the ward. "I thought I told you to take good care of yourself!" She scolded, bustling around and changing him out of his wet clothes. "Drink this potion," she ordered, holding a vial out to him. "And you are to stay here for the night. No leaving the castle for another week, at the least…"

"What?" I spluttered, almost spitting the potion out.

"…Unless accompanied by a teacher." She continued, as if I hadn't said anything. She looked at me firmly. "And that is final." That said, she left the ward.

He smirked, and I lay back down on the pillow, placing the empty vial back on the bedside table. "Wonderful."

"You deserved it." He said bluntly, his face still cold. He turned towards the exit and walked towards it.

"Severus!" I called out before I could stop myself, and felt my face turn red.

He froze on the spot, before turning around to fix me with a cold look. "What is it."

"Thanks." I blurted, looking down.

He scoffed. "I don't make a hobby out of this, just so you know. And if you call me that one more time with any chance of witnesses, I will take points off." With that, he left the hospital wing, with me staring at the place he had stood, a smile on my face.


End file.
